Falmouth Falcons
by lovewriting18
Summary: One day, Percy walks around Hogwarts wearing a Falmouth Falcons sweater. Oliver wants to know why Percy's wearing clothing that belongs to his least favorite Quidditch team, but Percy's response isn't quite what he thought it would be.


**Hello everyone! Here's a new story that I wrote! :D I got inspired by another story I read on another site so I decided to write my own story about an article of Percy's clothing. I hope you all like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Percy Weasley was known for having a rather boring wardrobe. If he wasn't wearing his uniform, he was wearing a pressed and nothing short of clean pair of nice trousers and a wrinkle free sweater, even in the summer. It wasn't that he didn't like t-shirts, he just thought they were too improper. His clothes were simple grays, navy blues and maroons, with the occasional brown, but never anything too bright or gaudy like what the twins wore. His entire wardrobe was plain, simple and professional, just like him.

Even at home, away from all peers, he would maintain this drab attire. Sometimes, he would add a little color in the winter, when Ginny would present him with a bright, patterned scarf that she made herself. They were usually misproportioned and had a few holes, but he loved her and the way her face lit up when he wore them. But that was it. People at Hogwarts had only ever seen Percy in either Gryffindor red or his plain and simple clothes. This is why it surprised everyone when he walked around the halls one Sunday afternoon wearing a bright green t-shirt of all things.

The shirt was slightly too big on him, but most people attributed it to his small frame. Although Percy was tall (six feet, two inches-three on a good day) he was very thin. Not in an unhealthy sort of way, but he didn't have a lot of muscle like his brothers or his roommate. It was Oliver Wood who was the first brave soldier to point out Percy's change in attire.

"I like that shirt on you, Perce." he said, sipping his afternoon pumpkin juice.

"Thank you."

"It goes well with your hair and what not."

"Really? I didn't think about that."

Oliver nodded. "It's a good shirt. I've never seen it before. Where'd you get it?"

Percy blushed deeply. "I found it."

"What?"

"I just found it. I was in a hurry this morning and it was the first thing I grabbed."

"Today's Sunday. Where'd you need to hurry off too?"

"Oh, you know. I had some things to, well take care of, oh, look that the time! I have got to go and talk with Professor McGonagall about some things. I'll see you later!"

Percy shoved his last bit of sandwich in his mouth, looked at his bare wrist and hurried out of the Great Hall. Oliver shrugged and continued eating. He heard loud laughter coming from the staff table and looked up to see Professor McGonagall laughing with Professors Sprout and Sinistra. His brows furrowed and he looked at the vacant seat Percy had just occupied.

For about a week after the green shirt, Percy resorted back to his usual attire. Whenever he encountered Oliver, he made no mention of anything that had happened that afternoon and Oliver almost forgot about it. Almost.

It wasn't until the twins ran out to the pitch screaming at him to come down from his evening fly and waving their arms wildly. Thinking there was some sort of emergency, Oliver flew down.

"What is it? Is it one of the girls? Has Harry nearly gotten himself killed again? What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Percy!" one of them yelled.

"Oh dear, Merlin! Is he alright?"

Oliver didn't even wait for a response before he began trudging up to the Hospital Wing.

"Oliver, where are you going?" this twin was wearing a sweater with a "F" stitched into it, so Oliver assumed it was Fred.

"Hospital Wing." he said.

"Why?"

"Check on Percy."

"He's not in the hospital wing, Ol." George said.

"You just said-"

"Percy's not hurt. He's absolutely lost it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen what he's wearing?"

"No. I haven't seen him all day. When I left the dorm this morning, he was still sleeping. He got in pretty late last night."

"Well you have to come see! George and I couldn't believe it when we saw it!" Fred yelled.

Each twin grabbed an arm and despite Oliver's insistence that he was perfectly fine following them, dragged him throughout the castle, looking for Percy. They finally saw him walking out of the library, talking to a couple of girls in Hufflepuff.

"It's a gray sweater." Oliver said, staring at Percy from behind, "What's so strange about that? He wears gray all the time."

"It's got an emblem on it!" George exclaimed.

"And not just any emblem!"

"It's a Quidditch sweater."

Oliver grinned. "Well that's a little strange. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him."

"More like he's conspiring against you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What team are you trying to play on after Hogwarts?"

"Puddlemore."

"Who's at the top of the league this season."

"Puddlemore, of course. Who else would it be?"

"And who's the only other team that stands a chance in knocking Puddlemore out of the top?"

"Well, no team's going to defeat Puddlemore because they're unstoppable but the only team that's stupid enough to try-"

Oliver's words were cut off when Percy turned around and he saw the emblem on the front of the dark gray sweater.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

The twins nodded frantically.

"Oh no he doesn't. Percy!"

Percy looked up and smiled at Oliver. "Hello, Oliver. I haven't seen you all day. Why do you look so angry?""

"What is that you're wearing?"

Oliver pointed at the sweater.

"Um, it's a sweater." Percy said.

"But what is that?" Oliver jabbed his finger at the white falcon in the center of it.

"I believe it's a falcon. What are you going on about?"

"I know you aren't much into Quidditch, but do you even know what you're wearing?"

"I guess not."

"A Falmouth Falcons sweater!"

"Oh, is it? I had no idea. I guess it is though. I just grabbed it out of the trunk."

"Since when did you own a Falmouth Falcons sweater?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "We went through your things yesterday and it wasn't in there."

"It's none of your business and why did you go through my things?"

"Forget them Percy. What's important is the Falmouth Flacons are Puddlemore's biggest rival. Why are you supporting them? Don't you know how much I hate them?"

"You make it very clear every day that you are not their biggest fan."

"Then why would you do this to me! Why would you wear this sweater!"

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Marcus Flint turned the corner wearing a green shirt that seemed all too familiar to Oliver.

Marcus caught Oliver's eye and sneered. "Wood."

"Flint."

Marcus glared at the twins and looked at Percy. The menacing look on his face was replaced with a smile.

"That's where it went. I've been looking for it all morning! I thought maybe I'd misplaced it. Turns out you stole it." he said.

Percy's face burned. "I'm only borrowing it. It was a little chilly last night and you hadn't washed it yet, so it still smells a little bit like you and it is rather warm."

Marcus grinned. "Well, it looks great on you."

He kissed Percy on the lips, loosening the jaws of Oliver, Fred and George, then continued on his way. Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Did that-" George began.

"Did he-" Fred stuttered.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Are you in a relationship with Flint?"

"Are we dreaming?"

"Is this some sort of spell?"

Percy turned and walked away quickly, the twins following him. Oliver shook his head.

"I guess that explains the green shirt then."

**I absolutely adore Percy/Marcus and if you didn't really have much to say about them before, I hope you like them now! XD Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
